Just A Dream
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Seingat Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah gadis pendiam dengan segala keculunan yang melekat dalam dirinya—Bukan Kyungsoo yang memakai rok pendek, seragam ketat dan berani 'bermain' dirumahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa berubah? Ini gila! EXO Fanfiction/KaiSoo GS/Lime! NC/OneShoot/ RnR PLS!


**Just A Dream**

By Adetya관

Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin (EXO)

Kim Jongdae

Drama / Romance

Rated M

Typos, No EYD, NC, Lime, Genderswitch.

.

A관

.

Jongin terusik pelan saat tidurnya terasa terganggu oleh suara-suara aneh yang tiba-tiba hadir memenuhi gendang telinganya. Wajahnya merenggut sebal saat suara itu semakin terasa jelas dan menghalangi jalannya untuk kembali terlelap.

_Srek! Srek!_

Jongin pun sukses mendecih sebal tatkala suara aneh itu terdengar semakin dekat—seperti meledeknya dengan sengaja agar segera bangun.

Jongin pun terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sudah berapa jam tertaruh dimeja dengan tas sekolah miliknya yang menjadi bantalan. Biasa—Jongin akhir-akhir ini memang sering tidur di kelas saat jam pulang, sembari menunggu ekskul sepak bolanya dimulai, dan ekskul baru akan dimulai satu jam setelah bel pulang. Jadi wajar jika Jongin tertidur di kelas yang sepi, karena biasanya orang lain akan memilih untuk pulang dulu dan kembali satu jam kemudian.

Jongin sih malas. Apalagi mengingat dia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen besar miliknya yang berantakan. Salahkanlah orangtuanya yang sibuk bekerja dan mungkin telah melupakannya.

Tapi kali ini ada suara aneh yang terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas yang biasanya selalu sepi. Jongin merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya dengan merentangkan tangannya secara lebar-lebar, matanya menyipit lucu akibat rasa kantuk yang masih pekat terasa menarik kelopak matanya kebawah supaya menutup lagi.

Tapi satu pemandangan luar biasa membuat mata puma nan tajam itu seketika membulat dan nyaris keluar dari rongganya, pemandangan tidak terduga yang membuat jantungnya terserang _Heart Attack _secara tiba-tiba.

Pemandangan dimana ada seorang gadis bersurai panjang hitam tergerai yang tengah memunguti sisa-sisa kapur kecil dibawah papan tulis, di menungging—memunggungi Jongin dengan paha mulus dan bokong padat sewarna porselen—yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa sengaja dipertontonkan untuk Jongin seorang.

Jongin bersumpah telah melihat sehelai celana dalam berwarna pink manis dicelah rok kependekkan milik gadis itu yang bergoyang dan mengintip malu-malu! Dan Jongin berani bertaruh untuk seluruh koleksi miniatur robot kesayangannya, dia merasa gadis itu benar-benar sengaja menggoyangkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah!

Ombak darah sontak saja mengalir dengan deras menuju ke kepala pemuda _tan_ tersebut, menyebabkan wajahnya memanas dan memerah gelap akibat rasa malu akan pikiran miliknya yang mulai berkelana dengan liar.

_Bruk!_

Ini bukan rencananya, sungguh! Jongin benar-benar tidak sama sekali berencana untuk jatuh dari kursi dan membuat malu dirinya sendiri!

Jongin merasa kepalanya pening seketika, jujur saja—dia jatuh karena terlalu terkejut diberi tontonan _live_ seperti itu. Se-_pervert_-_pervertnya_ dia, Jongin masihlah beradab dengan tidak mencuri lihat celana dalam milik seorang gadis secara sungguhan, dia hanya sesekali mengkonsumsinya lewat majalah, internet, dan kaset pinjaman milik Kris!

Jongin terduduk dilantai dan hanya melongo melihat selangkang miliknya sudah berubah menyembul dengan cepat—_aish_ yang benar saja! Tapi pandangannya segera teralih saat Jongin melihat ada kaki-kaki kecil yang sedang berlari menuju selangkangnya—oh tidak, maksudku—kearahnya! Ya!

Jongin menganga melihat kaki-kaki indah tersebut terekspose dengan begitu jelas, meski pendek dan kecil, itu tercipta dengan putih dan mulus serta berisi. Entah bagaimana bisa, semuanya terasa menjadi _slow motion _bagi Jongin, mungkin Tuhan yang melakukannya, supaya Jongin bisa mengabsen setiap keindahan ciptaan-Nya tersebut dengan khusyuk dan teliti.

Jongin menaikkan pandangannya, melihat rok kependekan itu berkibar akibat si gadis yang berlari, membuat kain merah muda yang telah menjadi tersangka berdebarnya jantung Jongin itu kembali mengintip dengan malu-malu. Jongin menahan nafas untuk hal itu.

Jongin kembali menaikkan padangannya, melihat perut kecil yang tercetak jelas akibat seragam sekolah yang —terlalu—begitu pas mencetak lekuk pinggangnya yang tinggi dan ramping, lalu jangan lupakan juga—dadanya... Oh, bagaimana bisa itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan? Tidak terlalu kecil, tapi juga tidak terlalu besar, namun sekali lagi, seragam itu terlalu pas untuk memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh si gadis hingga payudara bulat itu tercetak dengan sangat-sangat jelas dimata Jongin. Dan celakanya, payudara penuh tersebut ikut bergoyang akibat laju kaki-kaki si gadis yang sedang berlari. Jongin mereguk ludah untuk itu.

Mata pumanya kembali bergerilya, pandangannya semakin keatas, memperhatikan leher panjang yang menggoda untuk diukir tinta merah keunguan oleh bibirnya, juga bibir berbentuk hati berwarna merah cerah yang begitu menggodanya untuk dia lumat, hidung mancung, pipi gemuk yang merona, dan—sepasang mata bulat lucu seperti burung hantu yang memancarkan begitu banyak kepolosan dan juga sensualitas yang tersimpan.

"Kim Jongin?—"

—_tunggu!_

Gadis itu akhirnya berlutut tepat dihadapan selangkang—oh tidak, aish maksudnya—tepat dihadapan tubuh Jongin dengan wajah cemas yang begitu imut! Jongin kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat paha mulus itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"—Gwenchana?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat merdu, mata bulatnya mengerjap khawatir. Dan bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah terbengong dengan wajah paling idiot abad 20 ini.

_Bukankah_ _dia—_

"Do-Do Kyung—soo?" Dengan tergagap, Jongin mencoba menyerukan isi kepalanya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat ketika menggumamkan sebuah nama yang nyaris mustahil sebagai sosok dihadapannya.

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa dia seorang Do Kyungsoo? Hahaha, apa Jongin bercanda?

Tapi tertawaan dalam hatinya segera lenyap, dan Jongin melotot horror ketika mendapati gadis seksi dihadapannya bergerak mengangguk imut dengan senyum mengembang manis sebagai jawabannya.

Lagi—Jongin rasa jantungnya dalam bahaya.

_Please_, kumohon, jebal—jangan bercanda karena hey—YANG BENAR SAJA!

Demi apa gadis berpakaian mini ini adalah Do Kyungsoo? Demi apa dia itu teman sekelasnya yang kemana-mana selalu pakai baju kelonggaran dengan kacamata besar dan tebal, kaus kaki selutut, rambut dikuncir kuda, dan buku tebal kemana-mana?

Tidak mungkinkan anak sealim itu bertransformasi menjadi se-_AMAZING_ ini? Karena seingat Jongin, Kyungsoo masihlah Kyungsoo yang 'baik-baik saja' tadi pagi. Duduk dengan baju kelonggaran di bangku depan dengan tingkah yang manis! Jongin pikir—bahkan ketika dunia akan kiamat jika dia tidak memakai rok mini, Kyungsoo mungkin akan membiarkan kiamat itu datang daripada harus memakainya!

Tapi—tapi sayangnya, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menyangkal jika pahatan Dewi dihadapannya Ini memang benar-benar seorang Do Kyungsoo.

_Oh-oh-oh._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin rasa dia agak sinting hari ini. Apa karena dia belum makan siang? Kenapa suara gadis—mantan—culun ini terdengar bergitu menggairahkan? Membuatnya makin merinding dan juga—tegang? Eh?

Jongin mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah—yang langsung dia rutuki dalam hati karena pasti terlihat memalukan!

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya, kemudian Ia malah ikut duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Jongin yang duduk dengan kaki sedikit mengangkang.

Jongin mereguk ludahnya pelan-pelan, berbagai bayangan liar semakin memenuhi otaknya saat melihat sembulan selangkang miliknya berada tepat berhadapan dengan wajah sayu milik Kyungsoo—itu yang terlihat dari sudut pandangnya.

Yah—Jongin mungkin benar-benar postif idiot karena hingga beberapa menit berlalu dia tidak sama sekali merubah posisi duduknya. Hingga mata bulat yang sejak awal selalu menarik manik Jongin untuk terus menatapnya itu menurunkan pandangannya dengan polos—tepat kearah junior Jongin yang tengah _bangun_.

Jika Jongin wanita mungkin saja Jongin sudah menjerit, tapi yang dilakukannya sebagai seorang _gantle_ adalah buru-buru duduk dengan tegap. Buru-buru menutupi kejantanannya yang sedang dipermalukan.

"Aish..." Jongin mengumpat pelan betapa memalukannya dia.

Sedangkan tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo malah tertawa kecil melihatinya. Kyungsoo dengan imut memandangi lekat wajah Jongin, dan itu sukses membuat si namja puma salah tingkah dan memilih menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sok gatal.

Tak mau salah tingkah lebih lama, Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya asal, "Apa yang kau lakukan se-sore ini di sekolah?" Sekali lagi Jongin merutuki suaranya yang terdengar aneh.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Jongin. "Aku piket."

Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang terus saja memandanginya dengan intens.

Jongin jadi heran, selain penampilan Kyungsoo yang berubah ternyata sikap gadis itu juga sangat berubah. Setahunya, Kyungsoo adalah gadis paling diam dan anggun yang pernah Jongin kenal di sekolah.

Uhuk—anggun? Emm—oke, yah... Meski berkacamata tebal, Jongin pernah sesekali memperhatikan dan menemukan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang cukup manis.

Dan Jongin akhirnya ingat, kalau minggu kemarin saat dia pulang dari latihan ekskul sepak bola, dia berniat untuk berenang dulu di kolam sekolah, tapi yang dia temukan bukanlah _indoor_ kolam yang biasanya selalu kosong kosong, melainkan ada sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berenang disana.

Dia mungkin menggunakan baju renang paling sopan yang pernah ada, berlengan dan panjang kainnya sampai sebatas lutut. Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda tanpa kacamata dan rambut yang basah digerai.

Oke, Jongin jujur dia merona melihatnya hari itu. Tapi yah, Jongin benar-benar tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau.

_Please_, dia itu culun. Teman-temannya pasti akan mentertawakannya jika dia sampai menyukai orang seperti Kyungsoo.

Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, siapa yang akan malu?

"Kau piket sendiri?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya lalu mengendikkan bahunya,

"Aku memang selalu piket sendiri. Yang lain selalu pulang lebih dulu..." ujarnya enteng sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan roknya dengan menarik-narik ujungnya, meski nadanya ceria tapi Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedih akan hal itu. Semua orang selalu menganggapnya aneh dan mengoloknya.

Tapi apa setelah ini semua orang akan bersikap sama lagi?

Jongin harap jawabannya tidak. Karena meski Kyungsoo masih berpenampilan seperti sebelumnya, Jongin benar-benar berharap agar semua orang berhenti bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Mau kubantu?" Jongin merasa dia harus menawarkan setidaknya sedikit bantuan untuk menghilangkan kesedihan dari raut cantik itu. Dia simpati.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, kemudian berhenti bermain dengan roknya dan kembali membalas tatapan Jongin hingga kedua iris itu bertemu dengan manis.

"Piketku sudah selesai. Hehehe."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menyipit seperti bulan, bibir ranum itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat Jongin tertegun.

_Manis._

Jongin berdebar. Dia merasa disekeliling gadis itu ada banyak bunga yang berhamburan. Dia tidak mengerti, apa _fanfiction_ ini telah berubah menjadi komik manga atau—apa?

Sekali lagi Jongin menggaruk belakang telinganya salah tingkah._ Senyumnya tetap sama—_batinnya saat wajah Kyungsoo culun yang sedang tersenyum melintas dibenaknya.

Jongin menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo dan memandang keluar jendela dengan gaya konyol kemudian berdehem, "Kalau begitu, emm—mau pulang bersamaku?" Jongin mengakhiri perkataannya dengan bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya dia tidak sememalukam tadi.

Kyungsoo yang terus saja memandangi Jongin seperti anak anjing pun mengangguk antusias—dan itu tanpa diduga oleh Jongin.

"Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo memastikannya dengan wajah yang begitu imut. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tampan akan tingkah menggemaskan gadis seksi didepannya.

"Kalau aku main ke rumahmu, apa boleh?"

Bagai disambar petir, Jongin yang hendak berdiri kembali terduduk karena terkejut. Kemudian segera memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot horor sarat akan kata 'apa-kau-bercanda?'

Tapi melihat raut tanpa dosa yang dipasang si gadis membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus menepuk jidatnya secara norak.

Tapi masa bodoh, toh—siapa yang tidak _Heart Attack _diberi pertanyaan semacam itu?

Sekali lagi, sebagaimanapun para gadis memujanya sebagai seorang yang tampan, Jongin belum pernah membawa mereka satupun ke dalam rumahnya sendiri!

"Tidak boleh ya?"

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya polos, dia seperti tidak mengerti betapa ekstrim perkataannya barusan sebagai gadis suci.

_"Oh my God."_

Dan sintingnya—Jongin tidak bisa menolak tatapan bulat yang berbinar penuh harap padanya itu.

.

_A__관_

.

"Kemana semua teman ekskulku? Apa hari ini semua ekskul libur?" Jongin bertanya entah pada siapa ketika mendapati lapangan yang biasanya ramai oleh teman-temannya—yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak 30 menit yang lalu—dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Dia mengendikkan bahunya tatkala menyadari tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun kecuali jika si _netral_ Kyungsoo mengetahui sesuatu, tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Ah, mungkin libur." Putusnya tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Eh?" Jongin menengok kesamping, pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Dia mungkin mendengar gumamam Jongin barusan.

Jongin menggeleng pelan tepat saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

"Kau yakin ingin ke rumahku?"

Jongin sekali lagi bertanya, memastikan bahwa permintaan si gadis tadi bukanlah gurauan garing yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tapi yang dilakukan yeoja mungil tersebut malah menngangguk dengan antusias. Membuat Jongin ingin sekali berkata kalau dirumahnya itu tidak ada boneka, permen kapas, ataupun cincin permata yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo senang sebagai wanita, karena yah—yang ada disana hanyalah onggokan baju kotor yang bertebaran diseluruh sudut ruangan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya keras-keras, menilik Kyungsoo dari bawah sampai atas.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu dia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menurut.

"Tapi jangan menyesal ya, rumahku berantakan." Ucap Jongin sembari mengambil helm-nya dan kembali makaikannya ke kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membesarkan matanya seperti kebingungan dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan Jongin tersenyum puas dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

Kyungsoo sudah tebungkus rapi dengan jaketnya yang kebesaran, juga kepalanya yang sudah terlindungi helm merah miliknya.

Kemudian Jongin menaiki motor besar miliknya dengan gaya yang begitu _cool._

"Ayo naik," titah Jongin sembari tersenyum tampan melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat sangat imut dan lucu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menaiki motor tanpa ragu. Jongin menoleh untuk memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, tapi yang dilakukannya adalah memekik dan menitah agar Kyungsoo kembali turun.

Lagi—Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah (O.O) miliknya dan dengan patuh dia kembali turun. Jongin juga segera turun dari motornya.

Jongin mambalas tatapan polos Kyungsoo lalu mendesah frustasi. Kemudian yang dilakukannya adalah melepas blazer sekolah miliknya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo untuk memasangkan blazer tersebut, dia menalikannya supaya dapat menutupi paha indah milik gadis tersebut dari mata lapar jalanan nanti.

Sekali lagi, Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Nah, begini sudah benar." Desahnya dengan bangga.

Kyungsoo melihat hasil karya Jongin dan mengangguk tanpa mengerti atas dosa apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Jongin kembali menaiki motornya, disusul Kyungsoo yang ikut duduk dan tanpa ragu menempelkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang berisi ke punggung Jongin sembari melingkarkan tangannya diperut si namja _tan_.

Kepala ber-helmnya bersandar dengan tenang.

Jongin mereguk ludahnya susah payah, dia menunduk untuk melihat bagian selatan dirinya yang kembali terasa sesak. Kemudian Jongin mendecih sebal.

"Dasar lemah!" Rutuknya pelan.

Kyungsoo mangangkat kepalanya dari punggung Jongin dan memajukan wajahnya hingga ke sisi telinga kiri Jongin, kemudian gadis bulat itu bergumam kecil,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti manja. Jongin merinding tatkala payudara bulat itu bergerak dan terasa empuk membelai sisi pungunggungnya.

Jongin menggeleng dan buru-buru menyalakan mesin motornya. Dan dengan segala do'a yang dia panjatkan kepada Tuhan supaya diberi ke'tahanan', Jongin pun melajukan sepeda motornya untuk pulang.

.

A관

.

"Ini apartemenmu?"

Kyungsoo bersuara dengan riang seperti anak kecil. Jongin mengangguk dengan sisa remah kemerahan yang ada dipipi. Tentu saja dia merona, dia namja ternormal karena Kyungsoo terus saja bergerak membuat payudaranya menekan dan membuat Jongin menebak-nebak seberapa kenyal benda menyenangkan itu di sepanjang perjalanan!

Dia tidak bisa fokus tau!

Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk, dan gadis itu melompat dengan kegirangan. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu dan memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu berlari menuju sofa televisi.

"Apartemenmu bagus!" Serunya dengan senyum lebar dan memperhatikan setiap perabotan yang ada dengan pandangan gembira. "Kau punya televisi besar, sofa bulu dan balkon yang menghadap ke kota!" Lanjutnya dengan penuh keantusiasan.

Tapi kemudian gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke leher dengab wajah merengut, "Tapi sayang, disini panas!" Keluhnya kali ini.

Jongin masuk dan mengambil remot AC, dia menekan tombolnya tapi ACnya tidak juga berfungsi. Jongin pun menyerah dan mendekati Kyungsoo sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah tak enak hati.

"Kupikir sebelumnya ini baik-baik saja, tapi kurasa ada yang rusak." Kyungsoo yang tengah melihat majalah yang tetumpuk di meja pun menoleh, dia tersenyum agar Jongin tak perlu khawatir.

"Jadi AC mu rusak?" Jongin mengangguk dan meminta maaf. Kyungsoo berkata tidak masalah. Gadis itupun membuka jaket Jongin dan menaruhnya di sandaran sofa, begitupula dengan seragam tipisnya, Kyungsoo membukanya tanpa ada rasa ragu.

Jongin memekik kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, "Apa yang kau lakuakan?!" Serunya dengan oktaf setinggi yang dia bisa.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka dua kancing terakhir menoleh, "Disini panas, aku tidak mau berkeringat dan membuat seragamku bau." Jelasnya begitu polos lalu menyelesaikan membuka dua kancing terakhir. Jongin menganga idiot melihat Kyungsoo membuka seragamnya dengan gaya yang diluar dugaan, dia sangat seksi dengan hanya menyisakan sehelai tanktop _orange_ yang melekat mencetaki tubuh ramping dan dada berisi miliknya.

Kyungsoo merentangakn tangannya lega, memejamkan matanya dengan gestur menikmati angin alami yang mendinginkan tubuh indahnya.

Jongin merasa wajahnya kembali memanas diberi pemandangan surga duniawi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo seperti sengaja mengabaikan reaksi mencolok Jongin dan malah berjalan kearah balkon, dia membuka pintu kacanya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan angin musim panas masuk dengan kencang.

Gadis itu kembali merentangkan tangannya, menikmati angin besar yang membelai kulitnya dengan rasa nyaman khas musim panas dan menerbangkan rambutnya dengan cantik.

"Ini seperti dipantai!" Kyungsoo memekik girang akibat sensasi yang dia temukan barusan.

Dan lagi, mungkin Kyungsoo benar-benar sengaja ingin membuat Jongin mati muda dengan menurunkan roknya secara tiba-tiba hingga menyisakan paha mulus serta bokong yang terlapisi celana dalam merah muda yang begitu menggoda.

_Bruk!_

Jongin jatuh terduduk akibatnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang pening karena seluruh darahnya terasa mengalir dengan deras menuju kepala dan selangkangnya.

Dia bisa gila!

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memekik kaget melihat keadaan Jongin. Dia hendak berlari, tapi Jongin segera mengangkat tangannya agar Kyungsoo berhenti.

Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan raut cemas.

Jongin meremas rambutnya frustasi lalu mendecih keras.

"Apa kau sengaja?" Tanyanya dengan tegas. Jongin menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai berkarpet bulu yang menjadi alasnya, dia sebisa mungkin menghindari pahatan Tuhan dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya lirih. Jongin menggeleng dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini sih?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan. Dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo jujur dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

Dan yang Jongin dapatkan adalah suara langkah pelan yang perlahan mendekatinya. Hingga pandangan rendahnya mendapati kaki porselen itu bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Jongin perlahan menaikkan fokus matanya dan memandang tepat keiris hitam itu, dan Jongin melihat ada senyum manis terpatri dengan indah diwajah ayu Kyungsoo.

"Jika ya, aku melakukannya dengan sengaja, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya dengan imut dan menggoda. Jongin menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku memang sengaja ingin membuat ini bangun," tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengusapi tonjolan diantara paha Jongin tanpa diduga.

Jongin tertegun melihat ada kilat asing yang melintas diantara tatapan polos gadis dihadapannya. Begitu panas dan terasa menggertarkan seluruh pertahanan Jongin sebagai pria bermoral.

"Akh." Jongin melenguh tetahan saat tangan mungil itu dengan berani meremas kecil junior miliknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendapati Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kepasrahan.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari _milik_ Jongin dan menggunakannya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga. "Jadi?" Tanyanya ambigu.

Jongin membuka mata pumanya akibat pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan si gadis nakal itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum sensual saat melihat mata puma prianya kini berubah menggelap akan hasrat yang sama.

"Jadi?—" Jongin balas tersenyum memikat dengan begitu tampan, dia menatap manik Kyungsoo tepat di inti sembari mendekat. Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan memenjarakan Kyungsoo diantara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lantai. "—Apa yang kau mau?" Bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibir Kyungsoo hingga nafas keduanya beradu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil, "Kau hanya perlu melihat dan menikmatinya—" Kyungsoo dengan berani menyesap kuat bibir Jongin secara singkat, "—bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, begitupula Jongin yang mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti permainan.

Tanpa memutus kontak mata manis mereka, Kyungsoo mulai menaruh tangannya dimasing-masing bahu tegap Jongin. Dengan perlahan, dia mendorong pelan bahu Jongin hingga pria itu berbaring dengan Kyungsoo diatasnya.

Gadis itu tanpa ragu menaiki Jongin dan duduk di perutnya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan senyum mengembang.

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah, kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya lalu menyibakkan poni milik Jongin dan menciumi kening pemuda itu dengan bibirnya yang basah. Jongin tidak diam, dia tidak mungkin hanya diam dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang menggesek leher dan dadanya secara bergantian, Jongin memanfaatkannya dengan mengusap pinggiran payudara Kyungsoo yang menyembul dengan penuh nafsu.

"Eunggh~" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sekilas saat merasakan cubitan kecil yang dilayangkan Jongin pada payudaranya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap fokus menciumi telinga Jongin dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Kyungsoo melakukannya tanpa memberi jeda, Kyungsoo bahkan memindahkan bibirnya ke hidung tegas milik Jongin dengan cara menggeserkan bibirnya hingga saliva hangat menyebar dengan rata keseluruh wajah Jongin.

Dengan tekun Kyungsoo menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Jongin, hingga pipi, dagu, serta leher tidak dia lewatkan untuk itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Jongin dengan senyum puas. Jongin menbuka matanya dan ikut tersenyum, "Kau melewatkan ini—" Jongin menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk, Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya yang terasa mengganggu pandangannya dengan gaya yang mempesona, "—apa kau akan melakukan yang spesial untuk ini?" Lanjutnya dengan mata menyipit akibat tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tertawa serenyah kue coklat dimusim panas, dia begitu cantik hingga Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja yang paling dia bisa.

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, "Karena durasinya akan sedikit lebih lama. Hehe." Ucapnya dengan wajah jenaka. Kemudian gadis itu menurunkan tubuhnya agak kebawah agar bisa mencapai bibir Jongin dengan posisi yang pas. Tapi tanpa sengaja—entah sengaja— dia malah menduduki kejantanan Jongin dan membuat puma itu menggeram bahaya.

"Ups," Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan polos, "_Mian_. Hihi." Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah merajuk yang begitu lucu.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli dan mencubit hidung bangir namjanya dengan gemas, "Aku janji akan memberi_nya_ perhatian setelah ini, _babe_."

Jongin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Kyungsoo pun bersiap dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir milik Jongin. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menahan tubuhnya mendekat dengan cara mendorong Kyungsoo kembali bangun dengan menekan dada bulatnya secara telak.

"Yaak, ada apa?" Kyungsoo merengut dengan sebal karena pertunjukannya di ganggu secara tiba-tiba. Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa membalasnya.

"Soo-ya, aku penasaran dengan ini—" Jongin menekan payudara Kyungsoo tepat dibagian puting dengan telunjuknya, sontak saja itu membuat Kyungsoo mengaduh pelan, "—bolehkah aku melihatnya sedikit?" Pintanya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan dengan kilat menurunkan tanktop serta bra merah muda miliknya hingga payudara bulat kanannya itu menyembul dan terbebas dengan indah.

Jongin terkagum melihat payudara itu menggantung dengan cantik, begitu bulat dan penuh dengan puting mengeras berwarna merah muda.

Kyungsoo segera meraih tangan Jongin dan menempatkannya dibenda kenyal itu, Jongin berdebar saat dirasa payudara itu begitu pas ditangannya, seperti memang tercipta hanya untuknya seorang. Dan itu mengagumkan, saat Kyungsoo mengajarkan tangannya untuk meremas payudara miliknya karena sensasinya begitu luar biasa.

"Emmhh, lakukan seperti itu. _Arra_?" Tanpa menunggu Jongin menjawab, Kyungsoo segera mendekat dan memangut bibir Jongin dengan penuh penekanan.

Jongin merasa bibirnya benar-benar basah dan terhisap habis oleh Kyungsoo. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo sebagai lelaki yang tak mengenal kata kalah.

Jongin tak lupa melibatkan tangannya untuk meremas benda favoritnya yang ternyata sangat menguntungkannya, bukan hanya menyenangkan, tapi dada itu juga berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan dan membuka mulutnya hingga Jongin dapat membelit lidah gadis tersebut dan menaklukkannya.

"Eummhh... Shh.. Jonghhmm..." Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan saat Jongin memilin putingnya dengan nakal. Kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar agar seluruh bibir Jongin terperangkap dan segera menyedotnya dengan penuh penekanan. Jongin membuka matanya saat seluruh bibirnya terasa terhisap dengan kuat.

Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, dia membalas tatapan Jongin dengan mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit karena tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memutus pangutan mereka setelahnya, tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan erotis akibat kebutuhan oksigen yang menuntut.

Jongin juga, tapi dia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan menyibakkan helai rambut yang dengan nakal menempel di wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Aku menang," bisik Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu. Jongin menaikkan alisnya _sok_ bingung.

"Menang? Kau bermain curang _eoh_..." Jongin protes tak terima. Dia hanya bercanda soal ini, sangat menyenangkan bermain-main dengan si nakal Kyungsoo.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo langsung merengut tak suka. "Yaak, yang ada itu kau yang curang! Kau memilin putingku dan memanfaatkannya untuk masuk dan—yak!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berteriak saat Jongin dengan jahil malah mencubit puting payudaranya yang menggantung pasrah.

Jongin tersenyum mengejek, "Hei... kenapa gadis ini begitu frontal _eoh_?" Kyungsoo merengut mendengarnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, _ngambek_. "Apa kau selalu seperti itu aslinya?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kau pikir aku jalang? _Heol_..." desis Kyungsoo dengan sinis. Jongin semakin lebar tersenyum.

"Jadi hanya padaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Kyungsoo memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat dan berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa lebar.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari selangkang Jongin dan memandang Jongin yang masih berbaring kebingungan karena sikap Kyungsoo.

"Yaak, Soo-ya kau mau kemana?" Jongin membangunkan tubuhnya dan terduduk. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yamg berjalan keluar pintu dan berdiri di balkon. Gadis itu memandangi panorama kota yang dipayungi langit jingga karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu tak menjawab. Jongin hanya mengerutkan kening dan memilih diam dan melihat saja.

Kyungsoo masih diam saja saat dirinya berbalik menghadap Jongin. Dia malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gaya yang membuat Jongin semakin tegang.

Kemudian Kyungsoo bersandar pada pembatas balkon dan tersenyum menggoda. Melipat kakinya menyilang lalu menggigit telunjuk kirinya dengan seksi. Sementara jemari kanannya mulai merayapi perut dan menyibakkan tanktopnya sedikit keatas hingga kulit perut sewarna salju serta pusarnya terlihat menggoda Jongin. Jemarinya terus naik hingga mencapai payudara kanan milik Kyungsoo yang masih terekspos dan mulai mencubiti pucuknya sendiri dengan erotis. Jangan lupakan langit jingga yang begitu pas menjadi _background _Dewi menggairahkan itu.

Jongin berdebar melihatnya.

"Eunghh... Jongin-ah~" Kyungsoo benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan membiarkan Jongin hanya melihat dan menikmatinya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah _horny_ yang mampu membuat seluruh pria bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, dan Jongin termasuk salah satunya.

"Kemarilah..." Panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan Jongin tidak akan berpikir dua kali jika di undang dalam hal seperti ini. Dia bangun dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan langkah tegapnya.

Jongin sampai tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap tepat di manik milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat mata itu kembali menggelap dengan jantan.

Kyungsoo menarik wajah Jongin kebawah dan memberinya satu kecupan basah dibibir.

Kemudian dia menaruh jemarinya dibahu Jongin yang masih menatap setiap pergerakannya dengan intens. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak turun dengan perlahan, jemarinya ikut membelai turun dan mengabsen dada, perut sampai pinggang Jongin yang masih terbungkus seragam.

Hingga Kyungsoo akhirnya bersimpuh dihadapan Jongin. Dia mendongkak, membalas tatapan memuja Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka sabuk yang mengamankan kebanggaan sang namja. Dengan lihai, Kyungsoo menarik _retsleting_ celana hitam Jongin dan—mulai menariknya turun langsung bersama celana dalamnya.

Kyungsoo menggumam _Wow_ saat pandangannya langsung berhadapan dengan kejantanan Jongin. Dia kembali mendongkak dan memberi Jongin tatapan bulatnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan matanya lucu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut. "Sesukamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum riang seperti anak kecil. Dia kembali fokus pada _milik _Jongin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih itu dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo menggenggam batangnya lalu matanya membulat.

"Wow." Kyungsoo kagum dengan sensasi yang menyapa telapak tangannya. Dan tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo mulai mengurut benda panjang itu keatas dan kebawah. Dia memekik girang saat kejantanan Jongin mulai bangun dengan tegak.

"Ughh... Hisaplah Soo-ya." Jongin menaruh satu tangannya pada pembatas balkon, sedangkan satu tangannya dia taruh untuk mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menurut, dia memasukan ujung kejantanan itu ke mulutnya hingga setengah karena mulutnya terlalu kecil untuk menampung keseluruhan. Kyungsoo pun menghisapnya dengan telaten, meng-_in-out_-kan benda panjang itu hingga Jongin terus menggumamkan namanya sambil mendesah.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggapai tangan Jongin yang berada di kepalanya agar memegangi helaian rambutnya yang mengganggu. Jongin mengerti dan memeganginya, sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali menjilati pinggiran-pinggiran yang tak terjamah oleh mulutnya.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kejantanan Jongin dan hanya menggenggamnya. Dia kemudian meniupi ujung kejantanan Jongin dengan jahil.

"Yak!" Jongin kegelian karenanya. Tapi itu berhasil, karena setelah itu Jongin merasa dirinya akan _keluar_. Kyungsoo pun buru-buru memasukan kembali kejantanan Jongin dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"_Haissh_ Soo-yaa!"

Hingga akhirnya cairan putih itu keluar memenuhi mulut Kyungsoo bahkan mengalir ke dagu hingga kebelahan payudaranya dengan eksotis.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menggairahkan dengan penampilan seperti itu. Pipinya mengembung akibat cairan yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah karena rasa senang yang tak terbendung, diapun menelan cairan itu tanpa meragu.

Langitpun sudah menggelap. Dan Jongin sudah tidak bisa menunggu apapun lagi untuk hidangan utama.

Dia pun segera membungkuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sisa cairan putih yang merembes sekilas. Kemudian Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang seringan kapas kedalam gendongannya.

"Kini bagianku..." bisik Jongin sembari tersenyum menggoda dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi aktif merona dan mengangguk.

"Aku milikmu..." balasnya memberi lampu hijau. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan pasrah saja ketika Jongin membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di kasur miliknya yang berantakan dengan beberapa baju yang bercecer disekitar. Tapi mereka tidak perduli, Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin seorang, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dibawah kungkungan Jongin.

"Hm, Aroma citrus." Gumamnya saat mendapati kamar Jongin beraroma citrus maskulin yang sama persis seperti aroma tubuh sang pemilik namun lebih pekat merasuki penciumanya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium leher Kyungsoo hingga si gadis kegelian.

"Hmm, lavender." Balas Jongin dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum jenaka yang sangat tampan. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau meniruku!" Serunya seperti anak kecil. Jongin memutar matanya lalu berkata,

"Apa itu penting?" Jongin kali ini melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius. "Aku menginginkanmu..." ujarnya pelan. Pandangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali bertemu dalam perasaan yang dalam.

"Sudah kukatakan Jongin, aku milikmu..." jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengusap rambut belakang Jongin dengan sayang.

"Bukan itu..." Jongin menghela nafas. "Tapi ini yang pertama bagimu kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan, "Gwenchana... Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan manis.

Jongin balas tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, "Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk menahan diri?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Humm... Cium aku."

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu santai menanggapi malam pertama mereka. Mereka ini sama-sama perdana dalam melakukan seks!

Jongin pun mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sangaaat lembut. Penuh pengertian dan perasaan. Kyungsoo pun sampai tersenyum di sela ciumannya.

Jongin melepas bibir Kyungsoo dan beralih mencium keningnya kilas.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya lalu menghisapnya dan menggitnya hingga berwarna kemerahan. Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan, dia menggapai kepala Jongin dan menekannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat.

Jongin turun ke bagian payurdara Kyungsoo. Dia tanpa ragu menurunkan seluruh helai kain orange tersebut hingga kedua payudara Kyungsoo terbebas. Jongin mengaguminya sekilas dan langsung mencicipinya dengan mulut. Dia menghisap puting kiri Kyungsoo seperti bayi kelaparan dan mengocok payudara kanannya hingga Kyungsoo mendesah berat.

"Angghhh Jonginahh... Hemmnnhh..."

Kyungsoo menegadahkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi akibat pekerjaan Jongin yang hebat.

Hingga Jongin melepas kedua kebanggaan miliknya dan membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah dan memerah.

Dia sungguh terlihat _menggairahkan_.

Jongin tak mau mengulur lebih banyak waktu, dia segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang membatasinya dari kata beradab dengan gerakan yang _cool_. Kyungsoo memandanginya dan merona, Jonginnya benar-benar sangat tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan dan tubuh terbentuk miliknya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah, dia beralih pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan perlahan menurunkan satu kain terakhir yang melekat ditubuh molek Kyungsoo.

Jongin maupun Kyungsoo berdebar karenanya.

Jongin bersumpah kalau dia benar-benar si brengsek karena sudah berani sejauh ini!

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya dia bukan seorang pecundang karena semuanya terjadi dilandasi dengan komitmen dari kedua pihak.

Jongin tertegun saat matanya mendapati kewanitaan milik seorang gadis secara _live_.

Dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, gadis itu tengah merona karena dipandangi dengan intens.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mendaratkan bibirnya di permukaan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergerak kegelian saat bibir tebal Jongin mendarat dan memberinya sebuah kecupan, dan nafas memburu yang menyentuh permukaannya itu telah membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Jongin kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dia mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya secara singkat namun berarti.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meraih leher Jongin, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu namja tan itu dengan erat. Jongin yang tahu akan ketakutan Kyungsoo mengusap punggung sehalus sutra itu menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." bisik Kyungsoo seakan tidak mau ketahuan jika dirinya memang ketakutan. Padahal begitu jelas.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Dia dengan jahil menyeludupkan jemarinya diantara lipatan itu dan menyentuh klirotis Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk serta jempolnya.

"Kau mulai basah Soo-ya." Ujar Jongin dengan nada jahil.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mendesah erotis, "Eungghhh... Lakukan saja Jong—akh."

Jongin mengerti dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia menyiapkan kejantanannya tepat didepan kewanitaan Kyungsoo, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkram bahu Jongin kuat-kuat.

Jongin menggeram rendah saat kejantanannya mulai memasuki Kyungsoo, kejantanannya serasa begitu kuat dijepit oleh otot-otot kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang masih suci.

"AKH Jong—akh sa—sakit!" Kyungsoo menjerit saat kejantanan Jongin mulai memenuhi dirinya secara utuh. Kyungsoo merasa pusing seketika, tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Jongin menggeram karena teriakan kesakitan Kyungsoo, dia merasa kejantanannya seperti terhisap kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Ughh... Ta—tahan Soo-ya..." ujar Jongin memejamkan matanya pening. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencakari bahu Jongin dengan kukunya.

Mereka hanya terdiam dengan nafas tersenggal untuk beberapa menit. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, sementara Jongin menungganginya dari atas.

Kyungsoo mengendurkan pelukannya dan mendesah kecil, "Punyamu terlalu besar Jongin... Dia menyakitiku." Desis Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tergagap.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "Ini akan menyenangkan... Aku janji." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai memeluk Jongin lagi.

Jongin mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, membuat kejantanannya mulai keluar dan masuk ke kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan mudah, mengingat kewanitaan Kyungsoo sudah basah karena ulahnya.

"Ahmm Jonginaah! Akh akh aghh!" Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak sentak tatkala Jongin menggenjotnya semakin cepat. Dia menjerit seperti kesetanan akibat rasa nikmat yang menumbuk dirinya secara bertubi-tubi.

Jongin menggeram berat saat otot kewanitaan Kyungsoo mengurutnya dengan cara terbaik, namja tan itupun menambah genjotannya sembari meraup payudara yang bergoyang menggodanya sejak awal.

"Hemnnhh... Soo-ya ugh—kau sem–phit akh!"

Suara kecipak makin menggema saat cairan Kyungsoo melumer lebih dulu dan melumasi _kegiatan_ mereka.

Jongin tertarik dan melihat penyatuan mereka ynag makin menggila, tapi dia terkejut mendapati ada dara yang merembes diantara cairan kental Kyungsoo.

"Kau—kau berdarah Soo-ya..." Jongin berkata dengan lirih dan segera menatap Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya erat sambil menjerit, "Akh—Jong—ja—jangan berhentiii!"

Jongin pun tidak berhenti, dia terus menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga keduanya akan sampai dipuncaknya,

"Aku—aku akan ukh, Kyung—aku sam-sampai!"

"Jonginah—akh, di situhhh akh! Akh— Jongin! Jongiiiin!—"

_Tuk!_

.

A관

.

"—Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

"Eunnghh, Soo-yaa..."

"Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Jongin, sementara tangan kirinya telah sibuk memegangi dua buku biologi super tebal miliknya.

Bola mata dibalik kacamata besarnya itu menyerngit bingung saat namja _tan_ itu menggumamkan nama 'Soo-ya' dan terus berkeringat seperti tengah bermimpi buruk.

Kyungsoo melirik arloji miliknya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat, piketnya sudah selesai dan dia harus segera pulang. Tapi melihat Jongin yang tertidur di kursi belakang dan terus mengigau membuatnya khawatir.

Jadi, apa Kyungsoo harus menginggalkannya saja?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Salahkanlah hatinya yang terlalu buta oleh kebaikan, diapun kembali menggoyang goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin. Kali ini Kyungsoo juga menyentuh bahu namja itu dan mengusiknya lembut.

"Kim Jongin? Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Dan tepat saat itu juga Jongin membuka matanya, Kyungsoo membelalak terkejut saat iris puma itu langsung menatapanya dengan tajam. Dia nyaris terjungkal kalau saja tangan Jongin tidak segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Tapi rasa terkejut Kyungsoo bertambah beratus kali lipat kala Jongin menariknya dengan sangat kuat hingga... bibir mereka bertemu.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Dia mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya tapi Jongin menggunakan tangannya untuk menekan kepalanya agar tak menjauh.

Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo mulai menangis dan memberontakkan tubuhnya dengan ketakutan.

_Bruk!_

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Dia segera mengusap bibirnya dari saliva menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Hiks,"

Kyungsoo menangis atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menatap Jongin yang sepertinya belum begitu sadar,

"Soo-ya..."

Jongin mengucek matanya khas orang bangun tidur. Dia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Soo-ya..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Kyungsoo mendongkak, membalas tatapan Jongin dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Seperti baru sadar, Jongin agak terkejut dengan tatapan, air mata serta penampilan Kyungsoo yang kembali 'normal'.

_Plak!_

Jongin melebarkan matanya saat rasa panas menjalar disisi pipi kirinya. Dia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Kau—" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti, dan dia kembali menangis. Jongin benar-benar kebingungan sebelum akhirnya sadar jika sejak tadi Kyungsoo terus-terusan mengusap bibirnya dengan kecewa.

Jongin akhirnya mengerti, tapi Kyungsoo keburu berlari sambil menangis keluar kelas. Jongin hendak mengejar tapi tidak jadi saat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman berada dibagian selangkangnya.

Dia merunduk.

Jongin melotot kaget.

Celananya basah!

Apa dia mengompol?

Tidak! Sama sekali bukan!

"A—apa yang kau lakukan pada si Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menoleh saat suara familiar lain terdengar diruang kelas. Dia Jongdae, teman se klub ekskulnya. Dia pasti berniat membangunkan Jongin.

Jongin melihat wajah Jongdae yang melongo tak percaya kearahnya, kemudian dia menghela nafas.

Jongin kembali menubrukkan tubuhnya ke kursi kemudian mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Aku mimpi basah—" Jongin berkata dengan jujur, dan Jongdae terbelalak. —dengan Kyungsoo" lanjut Jongin dan menaruh wajahnya di meja dengan gaya galau. Jongdae semakin mangap mendengarnya, dan dia beralih menatap selangkang Jongin.

"Dan kau berani menciumnya secara sungguhan?—" Jongdae berdecak dengan segala ketidak oercayaan atas apa yang barusan dia lihat dan dengar. "—Ya ampun, kau gila!" Pekiknya penuh ke _Wow_-an.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke bawah—menatapi dengan galau buku biologi milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku akan memulainya dari awal."

.

A관

.

END

.

**Bacotan Author : **gue kambeeek... gue kembaliiii~

Jangan timpukin gue gegara NCnya yang garing ya... ini gaje, gue tau *mewek*. Mian ya kalo ceritanya itu APA BANGET. Ini cuma hadiah THR/?/ lebaran dari gue buat semua readernim yang abis puasa. Minnal aidzin walfa'idzin ya, maapin gue barangkali pernah nyakitin hati kalian semua.

Oya, buat yang nunggu Black Handycam sama My Lovely Manager mian ya, gabisa sekarang... Jujur aja buat BH gue lagi mentok ide... sementara MLM udah rampung setengah karena kemaren gue lagi sibuk mulai sekolah lagi.

Pokoknya cemungudin gue aja ya pake cinta kalian yang berbentuk review

gue asli cinta kalian, ASLI! Apalagi yang suka nyapa gue di review , twitter sama LINE hahay

Sekali lagi mian buat segalanya ya, semoga kalian bisa nikmatin cerita gue dari sudut pandang hiburan ya^^

**Review PLS ~**

**Xoxo**

**N GiKwon-**

**Adetya****관**

**020814**


End file.
